Lucy Loud: The Dark Girl of the Loud House
by greendogtheater
Summary: In a parody of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, Lucy seeks revenge on her oldest sister, Lori, when the latter sent her bust Edwin to Bobby in the city. So now, Lucy, with the help of Lola, sets out to punish Lori along with anyone who gets in their way.
1. Cast

Cast

Lucy Loud-Sweeney Todd

Lola Loud-Mrs. Lovett

Lori Loud-Judge Turpin

Lynn Loud-Beadle Bamford

Lincoln Loud-Tobias Ragg

Luan Loud-Adolfo Pirelli/Daniel O'Higgins

Leni Loud-Joanna Barker

Lana Loud-Anthony Hope

Lisa Loud-The Old Beggar Woman/Lucy Barker

Luna Loud-The Singers Lily Loud-Extr


	2. The Ballad of Lucy Loud

Ch. 1: The Ballad of Lucy Loud

It was sundown at Royal Woods, Michigan and our story takes place at the one and only Loud House.

In a dark clearing near the Loud House, Luna was setting up her electric guitar and her infant sister, Lily, was by her side.

"Hey guys," said Luna to the readers, "I know it's usually Lincoln's job to address you, but I'd thought I'd give it a shot."

Lily put her giggling yet drool-filled mouth on Luna's leg, causing Luna to rein her in by picking her up.

"Not now Lily," said Luna, putting her infant sister aside on a nearby chair with a purple blanket. "Play with your blankly."

Lily gradually complied and began to mess with her possession.

Luna turned back to the audience and looked serious, "You're probably wondering why I am here instead of at the house. Well, something really messed up happened there and it has something to do with my sister, Lucy. I'd tell you, but I think it would be more passionate if I sing it.

Luna than began strumming her guitar and it played a creepy tune.

Luna: _Attend the tale of Lucy Loud,_

 _her appearance was like a raven crowd._

 _She was a goth girl,_

 _stoic and grim._

 _Her hair was dark,_

 _and her body was slim._

 _She had interests were like a dark cloud,_

 _Lucy Loud;_

 _the Dark Girl of the Loud House._

Lily was creeped out by think and hid under her blanky as Luna continued.

 _She shared a room with Lynn the jock,_

 _who's spirit can cause her to mock._

 _Lucy was often annoyed,_

 _but at times thick-skinned._

 _And forgave Lynn for this,_

 _and whenever she sinned._

 _But prepare to be wow'ed,_

 _for this tale of Lucy Loud;_

 _the Dark Girl of the Loud House._

The atmosphere got darker as Luna began to sing more eerily and this Lily sob with fear.

 _Prepare to be spooked,_

 _my friends._

 _Prepare to be traumatized._

 _For the story your about to hear,_

 _you could see it with your eyes._

 _About Lucy,_

 _about Lucy Loud,_

 _The Dark Girl of the Loud House!_

As Luna halted signing, she wentover to comfort a sobbing Lily as the camera pans over to the Loud House

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A Girl and Her Bust

Ch. 2: A Girl and her Bust

ONE WEEK EARLIER

Lucy and Lana Loud were walking to their home after having a long walk through the neighborhood

"Ah, I enjoyed a good walk, but there's no place like home, eh Lucy?" Lana said to her goth sister.

Lucy just stood in grim silence.

"Lucy?" Lana asked in concern.

"The world has been kind to you, little sister," said Lucy dramatically, "But I am another story."

"What do you mean?" asked Lana in both concern and confusion.

"You know Edwin, right?" asked Lucy.

"Your statue? What about him?"

"He's the reason I decided to come and walk with you."

Lana even looked more confused.

Lucy sighed and said, "It all started after dad took me to by a wig for Edwin."

 _Flashback..._

We see Leni walking into her and Lynn's room with a small wig.

"Hey Edwin," said Lucy, "I brought a brand new Gothic wig for you to try on."

Lucy turned and saw that Edwin wasn't in his usual spot.

"What? Edwin?"

Lucy looked all over her side of the room and even Lynn's side, but there was not a trace of her beloved vampire bust anywhere.

"Where are you?" Lucy asked.

"I think I can help you with that." came a raspy voice, causing Lucy to turn and see a black-cloaked figure enter her room.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy.

The figure removed the hood from the cloak and it is revealed to be Lisa, the four year old genius of the Loud House, only her hair looked unkempt and her glasses looked a bit cracked.

"Lisa? Is that you?" asked Lucy.

"The one and only, my grim-adoring sibling." said Lisa in a hoarse sounding voice.

"You don't look so good. What happened to you? And how do you know what happened to Edwin?"

"I'll have to answer your questions in reverse order," said Lisa, composing herself, "It all started while you were away on your trip with dad."

1 HOUR AGO...

Lisa was coming out of the bathroom and she noticed Lori coming out of Lucy's room with Edwin in her grasp. Lisa looks both curious and shocked as she follows Lori into her and Leni's room. Speaking of which, Leni is folding laundry.

"Now remember Leni," said Lori seriously, "You need to separate your clothing from mine. I'm counting on you not to get a single mix-up this time."

"Lori, I love fashiona s much as you do," said Leni, "But you can't expect me to decipher our clothes apart. I like wearing all pretty clothes."

Lori sighed and rolled her eyes as she got out a package with styrofoam peanuts in it and put Edwin in it.

"Lori!" Lori and Leni looked shocked as they saw Lisa in the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing?!" asked Lisa in exasperation.

"I'm going to mail Lucy's bust thingy to Bobby in the city."

"Why?/Why?!" asked both Leni and Lisa; the former calmly and the latter intensely.

"Apparently he has this collection of vampire busts," said Lori casually, "and it turns out Edgar here is the final one he's missing."

"First of all, it's 'Edwin'," said Lisa seriously, "And second; you can't just mail Lucy's bust! She's out with dad buying a new wig for it."

"Well I thought about asking her permission first when she comes home," said Lori, "But then it hit me. She would have allowed me to mail it. Because she knows that Bobby is my boo-boo bear and wouldn't want to stand in the way of our relationship, even for a bust."

"But-" Lisa tried to argue but Lori just pushed her aside and took the package with Edwin in it to the Van before driving away.

Lisa stood by the door before saying in determination, "I'm not going to let it go that easily, Lori."

Lisa sprinted to the van as fast as her little legs could carry her and tried to reach the van and made it to the rear end and grabbed it with her little hands. However, the van started to speed up and it became a bit too much for Lisa as she started running as if her life depended on it and suddenly, the van makes a sharp turn, swinging a yelling Lisa into a nearby pile of junk. She resurfaced and looked as she did when talking to Lucy.

1 HOUR LATER...

"Then I put on this cloak to cover my scratches and waited for you to come home and that pretty much brings us up to date." said Lisa to Lucy as she finished telling her story.

Lucy just stood solid for a minute before saying, "So Lori just automatically assumed I would allow her to mail Edwin to Bobby for the sake of his bust collection and their relationship?"

"yes," said Lisa before coughing roughly, prompting Lucy to put a comforting shoulder on her.

"You should go rest up."

"What about you? Don't you want to confront Lori on what she did?"

"I just need some time to process all this." said Lucy as she exited her room. "Maybe joining Lana on her walk around the neighborhood would do the trick."

With that, Lucy left.

 _Present..._

Lana looked surprised as she absorbed all of this.

"Woah," said Lana, "I can't believe Lori would do something like that."

Lucy then took that moment to go inside the house with Lana walking behind her.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Lana as she closed the door and locked it.

Lucy looked at her and said, "Let's just say that I need someone's assistance on how to deal with this."

With that, Lucy went upstairs, leaving behind a puzzled Lana.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Worst Muffins in Royal Woods

Ch. 3: The Worst Muffins in Royal Woods

Lucy walked upstairs and went to the door that was next to the closet-turned-room. To the left of it, to be more precise.

Lucy knocks on the door and a voice is heard saying, "Enter."

Lucy turns the knob and enters the room and she goes to a small round table full of stuffed animals and one little girl in a princess outfit. The said girl was pounding some muffins before noticing Lucy.

"How may I help you?"

"Well, I..."

Before Lucy continued, Lola put up a hand to silence her.

"Forgive me," said Lola before offering a muffin to Lucy, "I just thought you would like a snack."

Lucy looks at the muffin and, to put into word, it looks kind of ancient. Lucy looked at Lola before turning back to the muffin and tkaing a bite out of it. After swallowing it, she said to Lola, "The flavor of this muffin is, to be honest, way off."

"I know," said Lola before looking at other muffins that are like the one Lucy consumed, "I tasted one of these monstrosities and they tasted like driftwood. I thought you might like them since, well, they have a dark concept."

"You know what?" asked Lucy, "You're right. The flavor might be terrible but it does look like this is a sweet I can relate to."

"Thanks," said Lola, "Anyway, what did you want before the whole muffin thing?"

"Oh, right." Lucy remembered, "I know that you have a reputation when it comes to a certain subject."

"And what subject is that?" asked Lola.

Lucy motioned for her to come in closely to whisper in her ear. Lola does so.

"Revenge."

Lola's eyes popped wide open and looked at Lucy with shock.

"Really?" Lola asked and Lucy nodded, "Who do you want to get back at?"

"Lori."

Lucy then told Lola the whole story.

"So, Lori sold that bust of your to her boyfriend in the big city for his collection and just assumed your permission was implied, right?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Wow," said Lola, getting up from her seat before going to her closet, "I know how much the bust meant to you. Believe me, after Lincoln's roomate swap, I now have a heck of a perception of your and Edwin's relationship."

"Thank you for your sympathy," said Lucy, also getting out of her chair and going to Lola, "Will you help me?"

"Honestly Lucy, I've been cravinG for the day where I get to mess with one of my sisters with one of my sisisters or brother in Lincoln's case." said Lola as she took out a dark-as-night briefcase and set it near Lucy, who looked at Lola in confusion.

"Go ahead, open it." Lola insisted.

Lucy opened it and saw a scary looking eye and a manual next to it.

Lucy took the manual and read the title, "The Eye of the Fear Holder," she opens the manual and read some of the instructions, "Want to scare the living daylights out of people? Well with this mystical eye, you can. Just point at the person you want to scare and they will be confronted by their deepest, darkest fear."

Lucy put the manual down and looked at Lola, "Where did you get this?"

"It was a hand-me-down from Great Grandmother Harriet herself." said Lola.

"How do I know this really works and isn't like that spell book I found from great Grandmother Harriet?"

She looked in the case and saw that the eye was gone.

"It's gone."

"Really? How?"

The two heard babbling and looked and saw Lily holding the eye next to her.

"How did she get in here?" asked Lola.

"Maybe she crawled in here while we were talking and we didn't notice." said Lucy.

Lily put the pupil part of the eye towards her and hit the eye and it suddenly let out an eerie light and Lily's pupils dilated and after a few seconds, Lily suddenly screamed and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Lola got the eye while Lucy rocked Lily soothingly, but this did little to calm the infant down.

Lucy took Lily to their parents' so that they can comfort Lily and soon returned to Lola's room.

"So, guess that thing really does work." Lucy said.

"Indeed it does." said Lola.

Lucy took the eye and gave a sinister expression.

"I got to say, Great-Grandma Harriet," said Lucy, "You provided me with a wondrous friend."

Lucy and Lola gave out a sinister chuckle together.

 _Prepare to be spooked,_

 _my friends._

 _Prepare to be traumatized!_

 _For the story you're about to hear,_

 _you could see it with your eyes._

 _About Lucy,_

 _about Lucy Loud,_

 _The Dark Girl of the Loud House._

 _Lucy and Lola stopped laughing maniacally and looked at each other in confusion._

"Did you just feel like Luna was singing about the dastardly scheme we are commencing?" asked Lucy.

"Kind of." replied Lola.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Green Distress and Little Bird

Ch. 4: Green Distress and Little Bird

Walt landed next to Lana as she walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey Walt," said Lana as she resumed walking, "I don't know if you noticed, but Lucy acted kind of strange after we came back from walking. I guess it has to do with the fact that Lori sent her bust Edwin to Bobby's place without asking her."

Walt looked intrigued at this.

Lana walked into the bathroom and a second later, came out whistling before she and Walt heard some soft sobbing coming from Lori and Leni's room, which was open a bit. Lana knew she wasn't suppose to go into Lori's room without her saying so, but she couldn't ignore the cries of her more kinder older sister, so with great courage, she stepped into the room, got on Leni's bed, and put a comforting shoulder to her.

Leni stopped crying and looked at Lana smiling at her.

"Oh, hey Lana." said Leni.

"How come your crying?" asked Lana.

"Just a few hours ago," began Leni, "Lori shipped Lucy's bust thingy to Bobby under the impression that she would be okay with it."

"I know," said Lana, "She told me everything. And she's really taking this hard."

"Why so?"

"She's possibly just expressing her distress in her usual dark and monotonous way."

"Oh," said Leni as Walt came to Leni and nuzzled her.

"Hey Walt," said Leni patting him.

Just then, Walt gave a look of fear and fearfully flew out the window.

Leni and Lana were confused with the latter saying, "What was that about?"

They heard an 'ahem' coming from a familiar sounding feminine voice. They turned and noticed Lori standing outside of the door with her arms crossed and wearing a sour expression.

"I suppose everyone is going to make a huge a deal about what I did to Lucy's bust thingy," she said monotonously.

"It meant a lot to Lucy and you know it!" said Lana, confronting Lori, "You need to go to Bobby's place and ask him for the bust back!"

"And have my Boo-Boo Bear literally search high and low to complete his collection?" Lori laughed, "Hard pass."

"Why you..." lana tried to tackle Lori, but since the latter is nigger than her, she simply puts her right arm on Lana's head and puts her out of the room and into the hallway.

Before closing the door, Lori said to Lana, "You know, no one is allowed in my room except me and Leni. She may own 50% of the room, but as the eldest, I get full ownership before I move out." She then shuts the door.

Lana felt someone grab her arm and saw that it was Lynn.

"What are you doing, Lynn?" asked Lana.

"Taking you to your room," said Lynn huffily, "Lori gave me 45% of her allowance and said I could keep it if I can keep anyone from badgering her to get the bust back."

"It was Lucy's and you know it!" said Lana sternly, but Lynn just dragged Lana to her room.

"That thing sort of creeped me out, anyhow."

Lana glared at Lynn for her indifference.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. The Competition

Ch. 5: The Competition

Lucy and Lola were sitting on the living room couch, ponering on how to execute their plan for revenge.

"It's going to take a lot of cunning to make Lori look into the eye." said Lucy.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do it?" questioned Lola.

They were suddenly interupted when their only brother, Lincoln, came to them.

"May I have your attention please girls?" asked Lincoln, causing Lucy and Lola to look at him.

"Would you guys be interested in trying out Luan Loud's Fresh-Scent Elicxer?" He held up a small bottle of elixer with Luan Loud's picture on it.

Lucy took it, unbottled it, and smelled inside it.

"This is orange juice with pen ink." said Lucy bluntly.

Suddenly, Luan came out and stared angrily at Lucy.

"You have the audacity to assume I would counterfeit an elicxer?!" snarled Luan.

"I do."

"Well than, by the comedic powers vested in me," said Luan dramatically, "I call a competition to see if you can make a better elicxer than me."

"I've never been one to back down from a challenge," said Lucy, "Very well then."

"I'll hook you up." said Lola, taking out a junior elicxer-maker kit.

Lynn came down and said, "Did I here someone say there's a competition? Can I be the judge?"

"Okay." said Lucy.

So then the two went to work on the living room table.

Luan than said in her thoughts, 'I have a feeling I will have this contest in the bag. I can make very good elixcer with a number of things! Orange juice and pen ink included! I betcha Lucy will just put in some black paint and-'

"And the winner is Lucy!" Lynn suddenly shouted.

Luan looked and saw Lucy holding a bottle of gray elicxer; Lynn having some on her hands to test it.

"It smells, wonderful sis." said Lynn, "What aroma would you call it?"

"Blackberry Supreme." said Lucy.

"Sounds good." said Lynn as she came over to Luan, "Sorry about the loss, Luan. You've just been standing there, lost in thought."

Luan took a deep breath and let it out softly.

"Well, what's done is done." said Luan humbly as she went back upstairs. "C'mon Linky."

Lincoln follows her as Lucy went back to sitting on the couch to plot with Lola.

"Thanks for your elixcer kit, Lola."

"You're welcome, sis."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Patience and the First Victim

Ch. 6: Patience and the First Victim

Lucy was pacing in her and Lynn's room while Lola was sitting on Lynn's bed, watching her sister pace herself.

"Yeesh, will you calm down?" said Lola in annoyance.

"I can't help it," said Lucy, "I'm just so eager to get Lynn since she had a part to play in me losing Edwin, minor or otherwise."

"Patience my goth sister," said Lola, "All will come in due time."

"You hardly ever have any patience when you want things to go your way." Lucy pointed out.

"That's because I'm a different story." said Lola.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Luan, with Lincoln in tow.

"Hello Lucy," said Luan, "We need to talk."

Lucy stared at her comedian sister for a minute before saying to Lola.

"Would you please keep Lincoln busy while I deal with this?"

Lola nodded and escofrted Lincoln out of the room before closing the door.

Lucy looked at Luan and asked, "Well?"

"I know what you're planning," siad Luan, "A game of vengeance against our eldest sister."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" asked Lucy in worry.

"Maybe," said Luan, "If you agree to give me your rights to sell your blackberry elicxer."

Lucy looked lost in thought.

Lincoln looked at the twins' door in worry.

"They've been talking in there for a while." said Lincoln.

"Worry not, brother," said Lola, "All will be done."

Suddenly, the door opened and out came a traumatized looking Luan being escorted by Lucy.

"I think Luan needs some time alone." said Lucy.

Looking concerned, Lincoln took Luan to her room.

When Lincoln and Luan were gone, Lola turned to Lucy in disbelief.

"What did you do to her?" said Lola.

"I used the eye on her when she threatened to tell Lori of my lan of revenge." siad Lucy.

Lola looked calm, "Ooh, I like the way you think."

Lucy smiled grimly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
